


Dave's Kitchen: 10 am, Saturday Morning

by Amadi



Series: To Ensure Domestic Tranquility [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Domesticity, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-17
Updated: 2011-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-27 11:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amadi/pseuds/Amadi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning dance...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dave's Kitchen: 10 am, Saturday Morning

Aaron snagged the English muffins from the toaster oven, scooped out onto a platter with his fingers, not the smartest way to do things and Dave would've yelled, but his attention was elsewhere.

Emily rooted in the cabinet until she found the fancy honey in the cut glass jar. When the kettle whistled, Dave filled Emily's mug, the one with the pretty hand-painted purple columbines climbing up one side, and dropped in the ball she had already filled with the fragrant tea she prefers on weekend mornings.

Aaron dropped the muffins next to the stove and snagged the hot carafe of coffee and two mugs -- plain white, Emily's was special -- and took them to the table. Emily grabbed her tea and pulled melon from the refrigerator and met Aaron at the table where he stood by "his" chair, waiting. Emily wrapped her arms around Aaron's waist, her head resting on his shoulder and they watched, almost reverently, as Dave did his thing.

It was only a couple of minutes before Dave was heading to the table himself, the platter held aloft, his smile rather triumphant.

"Eggs Benedict, decadent with the hollandaise, Eggs poached firm for Emily. Brunch is served. Mangia."


End file.
